Of Ingleside and the Island
by anneelizabeth
Summary: Post-Rainbow Valley, this story explores the lives of Jem, Jerry, Walter, Faith, Nan, Di, and Una, in the carefree, happy days before the war, where relationships deepen and growing-up begins.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

"I can't wait for the boys to be back," said Faith Meredith, her bouncing golden brown curls a contrast to her gloomy tone. "It will be four months before we see them again."

Una smiled, her dark blue eyes wistful. "It isn't the same without them, is it?"

Di managed an impish grin. "Well, Nan can flirt as much as she likes and Faith, you can ride as many pigs as you want to."

Faith and Una laughed. "Where _is _Nan?" asked Faith presently. "She's been gone for hours."

Di laughed again. "Oh you know Nan," she said, her green eyes twinkling. "She'll go and get a ribbon and then end up becoming a princess locked in a tower spinning her gown for the ball."

Faith giggled. "Maybe she met Prince Charming!"

The blithe girlish voices echoed among the glowing spruces of Rainbow Valley, golden in the autumn air. Up at the Glen, a bell rang solemnly as the sun displayed the last few hours of its majesty, bathing the afternoon with warm, shimmering tints. Anne Blythe, upon hearing the laughter in the grove, smiled and then sighed as she thought of the coming time when Kingsport and Redmond would take the place of Rainbow Valley and Ingleside.

"There she is!" said Una, pointing to a slender figure in pink, looking and walking like an airy, dreamy fairy.

Di sighed teasingly. "Her head's up in the clouds again," she said, watching her twin amusedly.

The two pairs of sisters couldn't have been more different from each other. While the Blythe twins had inherited their mother's slender build and delicacy, they had nothing else in common. Di had her mother's wavy red hair, green eyes and milk white skin but had her father's sense of humor and practicality. Nan, on the other hand, with her glossy nut-brown hair, hazel eyes and flawless, peaches and cream complexion, had inherited in full her mother's dreams and imagination. Different as they were, however, the twins shared a special bond, as only twins can.

The Merediths were very different too. Faith, impulsive and lively as ever, with her golden brown curls, brown eyes, and crimson cheeks was, as Susan Baker once said, as pretty as a picture. In contrast, Una, with her pale skin, ebony hair, and dark blue eyes, was shy and sweet and quiet.

Nan reached them, her eyes sparkling. "I just love sunsets," she said, looking at the fire and splendor around her dreamily. "It just soaks everything with golds and pinks and yellows and makes everything turn into a fairy garden."

Di poked her. "Aren't you forgetting something, Nan?"

Nan turned. "Wha-oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, getting a few envelopes from the basket on her arm. "Jem, Jerry, and Walter's letters all came today, addressed to Rainbow Valley."

"Which should we open first?" asked Una.

Faith shut her eyes and picked one. She grinned. "It's Jem's." Opening it, she read aloud,

_Hi Girls,_

_Jerry and I are pretty much settled in. The boarding house is okay, but I miss Susan's cooking. I'd give anything for one of her monkey-face cookies now. Classes just started last Monday and I already have a literature exam tomorrow on Shakespeare. I'm working as hard as a horse. Well, almost. Speaking of Shakespeare, I have to write old Walt and ask him a few things, and I promised Mother I'd write her too, so Nan, don't flirt, Di, knock some sense into Nan, Una, stay as sweet as ever, and Faith, don't do anything crazy. I'll write more when I can. I'm off to study,_

_Jem_

Nan looked indignant while Faith tossed her head. Before they could say anything though, Una hurriedly took another letter. "This one's from Walter," she said, her pale face not betraying the flutter she felt.

_Di, Nan, Una, Faith,_

_I wouldn't be surprised if you all are reading this in Rainbow Valley. I miss it already. Nothing in Charlottetown can compare to that dear old fairyland of dreams, but I like Queens well enough. Whenever I feel like I need quiet and trees, I go to this old, old graveyard a few blocks away. Now don't think it morbid, but it is a beautiful, old site, a city landmark, practically untouched by modernity. It seems to me a place haunted by old dreams, old loves, old romances and old stories that have long since been forgotten, never to be lived again, but lingering still, hoping to be remembered. It doesn't seem right somehow, to live and then be forgotten forever._

_I suppose now you think I spend all my time in the graveyard, thinking of times long gone, but don't worry. I've been getting quite a lot of invitations to soirees and parties and concerts that it makes me wonder if people here do any studying at all. Ken will drop by sometime next week too, so you see, I don't lack company. I have to read the Odyssey, so I'm off to sail beyond the sunset and onto the unknown._

_Walter_

Upon reading Walter's letter, Nan, Di and Faith burst out laughing. "Walter's getting to be a hit with girls," said Di merrily.

"And a brooding poet _is_ quite romantic," Nan added, her eyes twinkling.

"Walter doesn't know how good-looking he is," added Faith laughing. "Wont he and Ken make a stir walking through Charlottetown!" Nan, Di and Faith laughed again as Una smiled, hiding her wistfulness.

When the laughter subsided, Nan brought out the last letter. "And here's Jerry's," she announced, opening it and reading aloud,

_Girls,_

_How's the old Valley? What I'd give for one of some of our trout right now. Our landlady's cook got sick today and we haven't had a decent meal. Just some burned mutton and rock-hard potatoes and sardines. I'd rather have Aunt Martha's ditto. Well, maybe not. I might have forgotten how awful it is._

_What's this I hear about Matt Taylor, Nan? One of his sisters is my English classmate and she says he's crazy about you. You're lucky I haven't told Jem…yet. Faith, don't you go around breaking hearts. You too, Di. Una, take care of yourself. I'm off to study Hamlet._

_Jerry_

* * *

Hundreds of miles away at Kingsport, three tall young men walked home together.

"What'd you think of the girls?" asked Jack , his eyes blue eyes twinkling. He was slim and blond.

One of them, with curly red-hair and hazel eyes laughed and shrugged. "They're an okay bunch," he said non-committantly.

"Yeah," the other agreed absently. He was dark and good-looking, with flashing black eyes.

Both boys however, were thinking about the other's sister and reflected on how the Redmond girls paled in comparison to two certain spunky beauties, one, impulsive and roguish, the other, dreamy and ethereal.


	2. A Walk In The Glen

"The beauty of the Glen, that girl is," said a certain Mrs

"The beauty of the Glen, that girl is," said a certain Mrs. Alec Davis, as she watched a slender, graceful figure walking along the road.

Her companion commented, "The whole bunch of them is regular good-looking."

Mrs. Alec Davis nodded in assent. "A more handsome group I never see," she said. "Them Blythes and Merediths have the running of the Glen. They'll all marry each other sooner or later."

Nan walked on, blithely unaware that her future was being settled in such a prosaic manner. It was a sunny afternoon in late spring, and she was blissfully drinking in the loveliness around her as she contemplated her day at school. The children were really quite wonderful and there were some of them with so much potential. The very air was full of romance and promise.

"Why, someday, one of them might be the Canadian premier," she mused to herself. "Or, a world famous author! Or a great reformist! Or—Jerry Meredith! You startled me!"

Jerry Meredith grinned, unable to hide the pleased look on his handsome face. "Nan Blythe!" he said slyly, with an exaggerated bow. "And where doth my fair lady go this fine day?"

Nan rolled her eyes. She liked Jerry—very much, in fact—but she would rather die before she would let him see it. "Don't be a goose, Jerry," she said, arching a shapely eyebrow. "I didn't know you were coming home this week."

Jerry shrugged, walking in step with her. "I decided to go on ahead of Jem," he said, offering his arm to her. "He had to stay over for a few days to fix his medical classes." To his immense delight, she took his arm without question.

"So what have you decided to study?" asked Nan, stepping gracefully over a puddle. "Are you really going to be a lawyer?"

Jerry nodded. "I already took some Law electives last semester."

Nan pursed her lips. "I do think it's unfair that there are no women lawyers," she said frowning. "I think I'd make as good a lawyer as any man!"

He chuckled. "That you will, Nan. I have no doubt about it," he said, looking at her fondly.

Nan turned her brown eyes away from his black ones. She decided not to be _too _attracted to Jerry. He was, after all, a popular Redmond junior who might just be having a bit of innocent, flirtatious fun with an old childhood friend. The very thought insulted her pride, but, as was her nature, Nan did not let anything show. She grinned. "I do believe I could beat you at any debate, Jerry."

He pretended to be insulted. "You wound me, Nan," he said grinning back. "Is that how much you belittle my intelligence?"

"Is that how much you belittle mine?" she shot back, her eyes sparkling.

They had reached Rainbow Valley, by then. An unspoken agreement led them to sit on the rocks by the old spring, the banks of which held countless childhood dreams and memories. A breeze blew softly, bringing with it the perfumes of June roses and mayflowers.

Jerry looked around him and whistled softly. "Nothing in Kingsport can beat this scenery," he said appreciatively.

"I do love this valley," said Nan dreamily. "It seems to me that the childhood spirits of Jem, Walter, Di and I, and you, Faith, and Una, will play here forever, even when we're old, gray, and eighty."

He nodded. Jerry wasn't one for sentiment, but he agreed with Nan. "Something about this valley brings back the past while welcoming the future."

Nan looked dreamily into the sky. "It's a valley full of romance," she said. Seeing a look she couldn't quite decipher in Jerry's eyes, she hastily went on with a laugh. "Well, anyway, Faith and Jem would make it seem so. And so does Walter's poetry."

Jerry laughed too, sensing that now was not the time for…whatever it was he felt for Nan. "Has Walt come back from Lowbridge yet?"

Nan nodded, suddenly serious. "I think he overworked himself," she said quietly. "Mother is awfully worried about him. He looks rather ill."

Jerry sensed the change in her mood and wanted to lighten it. "Oh, Walter will be all right," he said cheerfully.

Nan shrugged and stood up. "I better be going," she said looking around. "Dusk has already fallen."

"So do I," agreed Jerry. "I haven't been up to the Manse yet. No one but you knows I'm here," he added, giving her a playful nudge and wink.

She smiled teasingly at him. Two can play at that game. "So I was the first person in your itinerary, then?" she said impishly.

He grinned at her and presented her a rose with a flourish. "You always are."

Nan just laughed. "You fancy yourself quite the charmer, don't you, Mr. Meredith?" she said, her eyes twinkling as they began to walk to Ingleside.

Jerry's face took on a look of innocence. "Why, Miss Blythe, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I highly doubt that," said Nan lightly. "Why, if you knew what we have been hearing about your _charms…_"

Jerry looked surprised. "What have you been hearing?" He said frowning.

Nan shrugged. "Oh, this and that."

"Nan…" said Jerry, waving the rose threateningly at her face. "If you don't tell me now, I'm going to tell Jem about the time when…"

Nan shot him a look. "Fine," she said. "We just _heard _that you're quite the ladies' man at Redmond. Something about being the handsomest junior of the year."

Jerry blushed profusely and Nan burst out laughing. "Gerald Meredith, you don't mean to tell me that it's true?"

"Stupid girl society of some sort voted," he mumbled.

"My goodness," she said, shaking her head. "I would've thought they'd have better things to vote on." She grinned at his red face. "And how does it feel like to be the handsomest, most eligible junior?"

"Can we not talk about it?" he said embarrassedly. "And I am certainly _not _a ladies' man."

"Well, that's good to know," said Nan roguishly. She smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you for walking me home, Jerry."

To his immense relief and disappointment, they had already reached Ingleside. He smiled back at her, thinking about how beautiful she was. Impulsively, he reached out and put the rose on her shining hair.

"A rose for a rose," he quipped suddenly. Then, as if embarrassed by his unusual demonstration, he clasped her hand for a second, said goodbye, and walked quickly out of sight.

Nan looked after him thoughtfully for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. While she could still feel the pressure of his hand on hers, she decidedly ignored it and removed the rose from her hair, paying no mind to the pretty blush staining her cheeks.


	3. A Tryst in Rainbow Valley

A/N: Just a clarification: the last chapter comes about three years after the first, which is the prologue. Sorry about the confusion. =) And I'm so sorry it took so long. I've been having major writer's block.

* * *

"Nan darling," exclaimed Anne, looking up from reading a letter, starry-eyed and flushed cheeks as of yore. "I have wonderful news!"

Nan, still thinking of her walk with Jerry, laughed. "I can see that, Mother," she said blithely. "What is it?"

"Di just wrote saying that she will be home by the end of this week, at about the same time Jem will be home from Redmond," replied Anne happily.

"Oh Mother, that's absolutely wonderful news!" Nan said excitedly. "I haven't seen Di since Walter and I visited Avonlea last month and I haven't seen Jem since Redmond opened!"

"Lets have a party, Mother!" begged Rilla, suddenly appearing in the doorway with Jack Frost in her arms. "With dancing!"

Nan laughed at her little sister fondly. "Since when have you been interested in dancing, baby sister?" she asked affectionately.

Rilla looked at her bright, pretty sister and sighed. She would always be a baby to them. "Since forever, Nan!" she said defiantly. "I'm practically thirteen, you know."

Nan laughed again. "I'll have you know _I _was almost sixteen when I attended my first dance last summer," she said, her eyes suddenly dreamy.

Anne smiled at her two daughters. "Well dears, I think this is reason enough to celebrate," she said. "Jem, Jerry, and Faith will be home from Redmond and Di from Avonlea, and your Rainbow Valley gang, Ingleside, and the Manse will be complete again!"

Nan woke up from her daydream. "Mother, Rilla's right. We should have a dance! We haven't had a formal dance in Ingleside yet. And," she added, turning to smile at her frowning sister, "I think Rilla and Shirley should attend this one."

Rilla looked at Nan gratefully. "Oh please, Mother, please?"

"After all, it will only be in Ingleside!" Nan added, her eyes sparkling.

Anne laughed. "Girls! I haven't decided on the party yet!" she said gaily. "I'll consult with Father and Susan. And I think this will be good for Walter. He's been too quiet lately."

"I can't wait to tell Carl about this!" Rilla said excitedly jumping up and down.

"We should have lots of men to dance with," Nan mused to herself frowning. "Walter should invite some of the people he met at Lowbridge, Jem may bring his friend Jack again…"

"Nan!" Rilla suddenly squealed. "What on earth shall we wear?"

* * *

Una Meredith was reading by the window seat when she saw a familiar tall figure walking down the lane. "Jerry?" she cried, running outside. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Jerry laughed and hugged his sister. "Am I not allowed to surprise my family every now and then?"

Una laughed too. "Did you just get here?" she asked, leading him to the house.

"No, I ran into Nan near Rainbow Valley and walked her home," he replied.

Una glanced sharply at him, sensing something different in his tone but she couldn't see much because of the dark. "She's doing a good job of teaching the Glen school," she said carefully.

"That's good," he said. Abruptly, he changed the subject. "How's everyone?"

Una decided to let this slide. "As fine as ever," she said. "Where is Faith?"

Jerry grinned. "She forgot to get her clearance for the next semester, so she'll be going home with Jem."

Una smiled. "I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Jerry shrugged. "How is Walter? I got an idea that he isn't well."

Una, thankful that the shadows hid her face, replied soberly, "He's been awfully quiet lately. I don't think he writes poetry much anymore and spends a lot of time alone in Rainbow Valley. I believe Di thinks it is just a melancholic phase every poet goes through but I'm not too sure about that."

Jerry frowned but spoke cheerfully. "Well, now that Jem and I will be here, we can snap him out of it."

They had reached the front door by then. "Father's in the study and Mother Rosemary is upstairs with Bruce," Una whispered. "Why don't you surprise Father first?"

Jerry grinned and went down the hall toward his father's study as Una went back to the window seat and picked up her book. However, she didn't read it. Instead, she sat looking toward Rainbow Valley until she spied a lone figure slowly making its way towards the brook. For a few minutes, she seemed to be debating with herself. Finally making up her mind, she carefully marked her book, arranged the pillows on the window seat, opened the door softly, and went out.

* * *

­­­­Walter gazed at the poem of a slender white birch tree against the black sky, a well-worn book carelessly thrown at his side, his gray eyes dark and unfathomable. He seemed to be keeping a tryst with the night.

Una would not have dared approach him if he did not sigh suddenly and deeply, breaking the reverie he seemed to be wrapped in. She noticed that he looked melancholy and despondent and so, gathered her courage and stepped forward resolutely.

"Walter?"

He turned around surprised and then he relaxed. He smiled, his handsome features heightened by the moonlight. "Hello, Una. What brings you here?" He tried to speak gaily but his voice sounded tired and strained.

Una sat beside him. "I saw you from the manse," she said, her blue eyes on the bubbling brook. She willed herself to look at him. "You're here every night."

Walter shrugged. "It's beautiful here," he said. He laughed a little upon seeing her serious face. "Don't look so sober. I don't mean to be a brooding poet. There's just 'more scope for imagination' in this valley than in Ingleside and I felt like being alone for awhile."

"Oh…" said Una, blushing in embarrassment. "I-I can leave then. I'm sorry." She made to stand up.

"No, no," he hastened to assure her, putting his hand on her wrist lightly. "I didn't mean it that way. And I certainly don't mind company if it's yours."

She felt a shiver run through her as he touched her wrist but ignored it and sat back down beside him. She studied him carefully out of the corner of her eye as he gazed at the birch once more, feeling as if he were in communion with things she could not see and yet, noting that he looked tired and pale. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Are you… all right, Walter?" she finally asked hesitantly.

He turned to look at her with an expression that seemed to see her as part of the night's magic. "You look like a night nymph," he said dreamily. "A muse of the moonlight, dark and pale and delicate."

She blushed again, but did not say anything, feeling that if she did, she would break the spell the night had on him. Instead she followed his gaze to the birch tree, admiring the stark yet lyrical contrast of the white birch against the black night.


	4. Discussions and Debates

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! This chapter's pretty long, if it's any comfort! There's Faith and Jem, Una and Walter, and of course, Nan and Jerry!**

* * *

Faith Meredith gave a sigh and impatiently tossed the book she was reading onto the seat beside her, lips pursed and brow furrowed.

Jem Blythe looked up from the medical journal he was perusing and grinned. "What did the poor book ever do to you?"

Faith laughed, her bad mood dissolving in an instant. "No it's just—I don't think Charlotte Bronte did Bertha Mason justice," she replied seriously. "She's so one-dimensional. She's just Rochester's crazy wife but I'm sure there is so much more to her than that. It's unfair really, how she's portrayed."

Jem eyed the book, its cover worn and frayed as only a book well read and scrutinized can be, and said, "I have never read Jane Eyre but Nan once scandalized Susan when she said she couldn't imagine how Jane could have resisted Mr. Rochester even when he was married."

Faith rolled her eyes. "That's only one part of it, Jem," she said. "If anything, it shows Jane's moral character, choosing morality over passion. But Bertha is different. She was passionate and so, she was immoral. In the end, Jane chose to stick to Victorian tradition and so, had a happy ending. Bertha, on the other hand, was unconventional, different, was called crazy, and so, ended her own life."

Jem smiled at her fondly. "You may be passionate, Faith, but I don't think you'll end up crazy. Or if you will," he added, with a shy half-glance, "I don't think anyone would ever dream of locking you up in a tower."

Faith met his eye and laughed. "_You _better not, Jem Blythe," she said teasingly. "I'll be counting on you to save me from my Mr. Rochester."

Jem grinned again, his hazel eyes twinkling. "There better _not _be a Rochester or I'll be forced to do something desperate!"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," she replied, half-smiling, looking out the window and not meeting his eyes.

Jem chanced a glance at Faith, who made an attractive picture with her golden brown eyes watching the landscape rush by as the train's momentum moved her golden brown curls.

She was prettier than ever, he thought. But just as blunt, as roguish and as impulsive as she ever was before, he added as an affectionate afterthought.

"Have you heard about the dance Nan's throwing for us?" asked Faith after a companionable silence, abandoning the view and turning to look at him.

Jem broke out of his reverie and decided to take action. "Rather than risk you meeting Mr. Rochester," he said. "I think I should take you to the dance, as…my date."

Faith blushed and laughed. "I do hate the thought of being locked up," she said musingly.

Jem leaned towards her and took her hand. "Is that a yes, then?" he asked, looking at her with eager eyes.

"A Canadian doctor is probably a much better choice than a dark, brooding, violent Englishman," she said with a grin. "I suppose I should pick the lesser of two evils."

"And I thought you were starting to actually like me!" said Jem in pretended despair.

Faith scoffed. "Like you really had to think about it," she said rolling her eyes.

Jem looked at her seriously, his hazel eyes full of mirth. "I didn't."

Faith raised her eyebrow teasingly. "Is that so?" she said taking her hand back. "Well, I take it back. I'd rather go with the Englishman."

Jem laughed and held both her hands. "Oh no, you don't, Faith Meredith!" he said smiling. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Faith laughed again. "James Matthew Blythe, you are incorrigible."

Jem ran his hand through his reddish curls and grinned. "But you still like me nonetheless."

"Only if you promise to never lock me up in a tower no matter how crazy I turn out to be," Faith replied archly.

"Never."

Faith smiled. "I suppose I can bear you for one night."

"Just one?" asked Jem slyly.

"We'll see how it goes," Faith replied coyly, her golden brown eyes laughing. "You never know what miracle may happen."

* * *

"Oh isn't it a lovely day, Susan!" said Nan gaily, dancing into Ingleside's homey kitchen to dig through the cookie jar.

"I'll go as far as to say that it is tolerable," said Susan as she handed Nan a ready plate of her famous monkey-face cookies. "There's a strawberry pie fresh out of the oven too," she added as Nan began to pack a picnic basket.

Nan sighed dreamily. "Strawberry pies in June are _so _poetic, aren't they? They're like eating sunshine and flowers, they taste like summer."

Susan smiled, as she was wont to at Nan's romantic fancies. "Will you be tasting summer all by yourself?"

Nan laughed. "I'm planning on getting Walter to come too, he looks like he needs it!"

"That he does, my pet. Cheer him up and make forget his poetic nonsense," Susan answered as she put in a few more cookies.

"Thank you, Susan dear," said Nan, packing up the last of the goodies. "I can't wait to see Di and Jem!"

Susan smiled to herself as she watched Nan leave the kitchen. Nan's blithe nature was infectious, she thought to herself as she began to prepare the doctor's lunch. She would do Walter good.

* * *

Picnic basket in hand, Nan began to walk to Rainbow Valley. Walter was there, she knew, because she had seen him slip away after lunch. Though Walter was closer to her twin, Di wasn't there, and so, Nan planned to make it her personal mission to get to the bottom of his melancholy air.

As she neared however, she could hear voices as clear as the chimes that blew through the pipes. Curious, she approached quietly and peeked.

She gasped. It was Walter and Una in deep conversation, their black heads almost touching. She smiled. She was not expecting this!

As she began to withdraw however, she heard a voice behind her.

"A picnic basket! Who are you planning to go on a picnic with, Nan Blythe?"

Nan turned and shushed the newcomer. "Hush, Jerry! I meant to cheer Walter up but I think Una's doing a fine job of it already," she said pointing between the trees.

Jerry eyed the basket. "Is that a strawberry pie I smell?"

"Yes, but it's not for you!" said Nan laughing.

"But Nan," said Jerry, pulling a pout. "I spent so many months in a boarding house dreaming about Susan's pies and cookies. Have some pity for a poor fellow."

Nan however was still peering through the trees. "Oh it's so romantic! Wouldn't they make such a picturesque couple!"

Jerry frowned. "Nan, that's my sister you're matchmaking."

Nan looked at Jerry with a smile. "But it's with my brother," she countered. "I can't think of anyone better."

Jerry laughed in reply. "Nan Blythe, you are one hopeless romantic." He paused. "And since you're obviously so into romance, how about _we _put Susan's goodies to good use."

Nan's eyes sparkled. "Maybe we can leave the basket under the hollow in the oak tree," she said excitedly. "Or we can make it float to them in the brook! Or—"

Jerry looked at her in amusement. "Nan, I meant, _we _could use a picnic," he said. "You and I, a picnic, with the sunset…" he finished with an offhand shrug.

"Oh!" said Nan, lifting her eyebrows in comprehension. "Well, I would hate to think of Susan's goodies going to waste, so I suppose," she finished in a resigned tone, smiling.

Jerry grinned and took the basket. "How about we go to the Methodist graveyard for old time's sake?"

Nan shivered. "I can _never_ picnic in a graveyard, especially after…"

Jerry frowned. "After what?"

Nan blushed. She knew she'd been foolish. "Promise not to laugh and I'll tell you," she said.

"At you? Never!" said Jerry sincerely.

"When mother was gravely ill about seven years ago, I made a deal with God," she paused and looked at him for some sign of laughter but couldn't detect any. Encouraged, she continued. "I said that if he made mother well, I would walk through the graveyard at midnight."

Jerry fought to control his smile. "And you did?"

"I tried! But I just couldn't. So I ran all the way home," Nan grinned suddenly. "I _was _such a silly goose. But mother explained it all and she even walked through the graveyard with me when she was quite well enough so I could still fulfill my promise."

"Ah well, we've all had our moments," said Jerry smiling at her and putting an arm around her shoulders chummily as they walked toward Ingleside. "I remember I once told my mother when she read us fairytales that I would never rescue some silly little princess and that the dragon could have her for all I cared."

Nan laughed. "Already the practical, unromantic, realist I know!"

"Think about it, Nan," said Jerry seriously. "What kind of prince would I be if I go off, leave my kingdom in the hands of some incompetent subject, in search of some princess that I don't even know exists, much less ever met! Who knows what will happen when and if I even come back?"

"Oh but you make it sound so prosaic when you put it that way," said Nan earnestly. "And yes, it is good to look at the unpoetic side, but you shouldn't let go of romance too! It's what gives color to our lives, however banal they may be. It's what makes us dream of possibilities, of bends in the roads, of courageously going forth on adventure no matter how difficult because of all the wonderful possibilities that may await on the other end."

"But people shouldn't exist merely on possibilities and dreams, Nan," said Jerry soberly. "They have to face real life, the real world, sometime, the sooner, the better. And it's better to face it without the illusions of dreams and beauty."

"Are they really illusions?" countered Nan. "Certainly people should face the real world but why does the real world have to sound so grim and dreary and dark? I think it's better to face the world full of hope for what may happen, with the belief that whatever happens will be good. I don't suppose that you think I live in the real world, do you, Jerry?" she asked, turning to him suddenly.

Taken aback, Jerry was quiet for a moment, thinking of his answer. "I think Nan that you've been far too sheltered. I've seen big cities full of suffering, I've read about horrific crimes, I—I plan to be a lawyer, Nan, and being a lawyer entails having to deal with the bleakest, most prosaic realities everyday."

"I probably sound like a naïve little country girl to you, Jerry," said Nan thoughtfully. "But sometimes, I think that no matter who they are or where they come from, people still need a bit of romance, of poetry, in their lives. Not all the time, but when they need it the most, to make them remember that the world is still good. So when you've become the greatest lawyer in Canada," she continued with a grin. "Remember that your old childhood friend told you to always make a little room for romance."

"I hope you'll be there to remind me everyday," he replied, looking at her, his dark eyes full of unspoken meaning.

Nan felt her heart flutter under Jerry's intense gaze but decided to answer lightly. She was, after all, _not _a naïve little country girl who would be swept away by some romantic sentiment. "I shall write 'romance' on the wall right above your head so you see it each time you wake," she said with a laugh.

Before Jerry could answer, they heard a familiar voice.

"Nan! Jerry!"

* * *

**So there's chapter 4! Again, so sorry it took so long. If anyone's noticed, what I'm trying to do with Nan and Jerry is that Nan becomes less romantic and Jerry more so, whenever they interact, so that they each get what the other has. (Did that make sense?) **


End file.
